Cover Up
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Summary: Ran knows Conan's identity. Ayumi is hiding something BIG. Conan entered the Karate Club. Hattori Heiji is in a deep shit. Ai and Agasa were baffled with the Black Organization's another drug experiment. Shinichi is in a deep dilema. Kogoro couldn't get his Bir. So, everyone gets their own problem, didn't they? Shinichi x Ran. And many other pairings.


**Summary: Ran knows Conan's identity. Ayumi is hiding something BIG. Conan entered the Karate Club. Hattori Heiji is in a deep shit. Ai and Agasa were baffled with the Black Organization's another drug experiment. Shinichi is in a deep dilema. Kogoro couldn't get his Bir. So, everyone gets their own problem, didn't they? Just another idea, I WILL continue if SOMEONE wanted me to continue. Well then, tell me if you want! Happy reading~ **

**Disclaimer: didn't own anything related to Detective Conan **

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran (not sure though) **

**Genre: Hurt-comfort, Family, Mystery, Humor, and many other genres **

**I'm warning you, this story is a bit off. So, read at your own risk! And no, it's not something only adults do! **

**Chapter 1: Another person that had lied **

Ayumi looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. She was thinking after all.

Suddenly, she was quietly laughing to herself. She was definitely thinking something funny with her naïve and childish mind.

That was not it, though. If you look closer, her eyes are full of amusement and sadness. This is, of course, looks very out of her character because her personality is that of a cheerful and naïve girl.

Currently, she was not wearing her headband. And, if you look closely again, you will see that Ayumi almost had the same style of hair like Mouri Ran when she was a child, but neater at the front. Yeah, because her front bangs always looks too wavy, she hides it with a headband. It was bad if someone other than her 'parents' to see it.

But you will ask; why the heck did Ayumi's hairstyle suddenly resembling Ran? The answer is this; because Ayumi _**was**_ Ran. Every day she wearing a different kind of headbands because she was inspire by Sonoko's habit to wear headbands (yes, she was when she was three, she saw the youngest member of Suzuki Zaibatsu wearing different kind of headbands every time she appears with her family on TV). Moreover, it was helping her to conceal her real self from everyone that knows Ran from her childhood: Shinichi, Sonoko, Kogoro-san, Eri-san, Agasa-Hakase, etc.

You see, the current Yoshida Ayumi was just a cover up of what her past self. She was not Ayumi anymore, to be exact, when she was eight. She was the replacement of the real Yoshida Ayumi that had died four month ago because of science related pills. Yes. She received unknown memories from someone named _**Mouri Ran **_four months ago while her nine-year-old birthday was held one month ago.

When Ayumi thoughts in her mind, she always refers to herself with 'Ran' name, of course she doing it unconsciously since she received the new memory. Well, because it _**was**_ her name. She has right to call herself by her own name. Even if that name was not her. Technically.

It was four month ago...an unforgettable memory. Forced to drunk a drug by a crazy man in black that has stolen her inner innocence. Every night she always wondered, why did her life turn out like this?

But, she never bothered to even thinking about running from this life. She could commit suicide. She could run to some foreign countries. She could even hide forever in a cave. But she can't. She can't because she cares too much to even thinking about escape.

It was at night, when she wanted to buy something in a market. She passed a phone box and accidentally (curiously) heard a conversation between a man and someone across the phone, with the man actually shouting something like 'I didn't fail', 'it was a mistake', and 'let me explain this, Gin'. And after the conversation was over, the man cursed and looked at his luggage and opened them. The luggage he brought was full of small white-red and white-green pills. The man carelessly grabbed some pills and swallowed them.

Ayumi let out a shocked gasp when she saw a smoke coming out from the man's body. The man heard it and looked at his back, and he saw Ayumi stared at him with frozen-like-body. The man chuckled and he— with body shaking— let out a unique blue-red pill from his breast pocket and grinned at her. The man was wearing a face like someone that had no purpose to live in this world.

Of course, because of fear, she was paralyzed, and the man forcibly grabbed her hand and shoved the pill into her mouth. When it's done, the man let her run away from the scene, with a helpless but hope in his eyes when he stared at Ayumi's green eyes.

After that, she had the memories of both Yoshida Ayumi and Mouri Ran. She had only received around 4/5 memories of Mouri Ran, because she had only sixteen years of Mouri Ran's nineteen years of memory.

She knows that she was a different person, compared to the 'original' Mouri Ran. She was more tomboy because almost all her life she spend it with two _**boys**_, different with the original Ran that had Sonoko as an equal childhood friend as Shinichi that was a boy. It was what her opinion, anyway, so she could not decide if it was right or wrong. Even if her room were painted all pink and decorated too girly for her new liking. It was Yoshida Ayumi's parents that had decorated it anyway, not her.

Ayumi let out a sigh. She decided that she had to call herself by her own name. That means the Yoshida Ayumi name.

Ayumi knows what she had become. An incomplete clone of Mouri Ran in hiding. She knows yet she doesn't want to know.

It hurt to know that the remaining childhood of Ayumi had been destroyed in one night. Ayumi closed her eyes. It was enough thinking for now, it was time for her brain to rest.

**OoOoOo **

"Good morning, Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko called with Genta running behind him.

"Good morning, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun!" Ayumi smiled brightly. While in the inside, she was relieved that both the original Ayumi and Ran called the rest of the Shonen Tantei Dan, aside of herself, with the same honorific. Ayumi's sense of danger that she had developed suddenly alerted when she sees Conan approaching from afar. Ayumi gulped and tried to look as normal as she could.

"Conan-kun! Good morning~!" Ayumi's thought at this was '_**too cheerful for a normal me as always...**_'

Conan stopped at greeted them, "Good morning, _**omaera **_(refers to Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko as a whole)!" Conan looked at them with his ever-sharp eyes. "Where's Haibara?"

"Ah, Haibara-san said that she couldn't go to school today, she said she had something to do," Mitsuhiko told Conan.

"Haibara? Something to do?" Conan furrowed his eyebrows. "I wonder if she experimented with the antidote for that drug again," Conan whispered under his breath.

Ayumi's eyes widen and quietly gasped, but quickly hide it. She cannot look suspicious. Not in front of the mystery-surrounded boy that she has much avoided eye contact for the last sixty days.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, we don't wanna ended up late, right?" Ayumi cheerfully announced and forcefully dragged Conan by his hand, because it was what she always doing since two years ago. But, now she just pretended to avoid suspicion. Hey, her mental age now was of that sixteen-year-old high school girl! She was grosses out by the thought of dating a boy 7 years younger than her current...mental age.

"Oi!" come out Conan's voice full of protest. With a two very mad voice behind them, trailing with them from behind.

**OoOoOo **

"School, how nice it is," Ai muttered to herself. "Hakase, did you found which pill is?"

"I think it was the white green ones. The one with different side effects than the APTX 4869," Agasa responded. "The mouse that had survived had nothing happens to it. But something is different with the mouse's mannerisms...it was like a human, speaking and walking."

"W-what, you're joking aren't you, Hakase," Ai smiled nervously towards Agasa. "You're joking, right? Right?" she tugged Agasa's lab coat desperately.

Agasa shakes his head, "I'm not joking. The mouse even can speak Osakaben like Hattori Heiji! The same manner, the same accent, and the same knowledge! The pills must be a transferring memory's pill, for a side effect of an instant death. Different than the APTX that shrunken bodies for side effects..."

Ai walked towards the surviving mouse. The mouse was speaking rather humanly with _**Osakaben**_ (Osaka accent).

"Oi, you're that small neechan, aren't you? How could you put me in this body!" the mouse speaking with small and squeaked voice, but the manners are that of Hattori Heiji. "Get me out of this container!" the mouse demanded with his still high-pitched voice.

Ai looked at the mouse with horror clear in her eyes, "Hattori-san?" she said, dumbfounded. The mouse nodded incessantly. "Oh, this is bad..."

"You're right, Ai-kun, this is bad," Agasa looked down to his feet. They both silently admitting this could be the lead to the black organization but also the sign of a disaster to be occurs to the entire people that the organization had stole their blood or brain-cells from.

"What is bad?!" Heiji-mouse shouted. "This is bad! I'm a m-o-u-s-e! MOUSE!"

Heiji-mouse's shouting apparently didn't alert either Ai or Agasa.

**OoOoOo **

Ayumi looked to her back. She shivered slightly. She feels that her secrets are going to be revealed soon, but who was going to reveal it?

"Ayumi-chan, are you alright? You've been staring out of place lately," Mitsuhiko, who is behind her, whispered. "Next period is Algebra test, you know."

Ayumi raised her eyebrow, only briefly though. "Is there any algebra in the third grade?" Ayumi wondered out-loud. "In my time it was added at the first semester of the fifth grade."

"_**In my time**_?" Mitsuhiko looked at Ayumi, confused.

Ayumi gasped lightly and waved her hand frantically, "Just...a quote from a novel I read last night? Ahahaha," Ayumi said, rubbed her back, with a sheepish look but on the inside, she almost wanted to kill herself. How could she slip up like this? She worked countless times for months to hide everything that related to her memory's transferring! And yet...she could reveal her secret in one day because of a slip up!

Conan, who was bored throughout the class, unintentionally heard what Ayumi said. He recall that he and Ran had algebra, too, when they were in the fifth grade...how could Ayumi, who is not even a fifth grader, knowing the curriculum that had long been abandoned, and last used was 7-8 seven years ago. She even said 'at my time'. Could it be...that Ayumi was like him and Haibara, shrunken but had been good at hiding it for two years from him? That was no way. He was good at observation.

Wanted to cursed but it was going to be out of character, Ayumi clenched her skirt tightly with sweats wear out from her palms. Her face is shadowed.

Today, she definitely was going to releases some of her months of frustration and misery with Karate.

Yes, she would join Karate Club. For real.

**OoOoOo **

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Conan wide-eyedly looked at the determined but scary expression of Ayumi's face that strikingly similar to someone. "Y-you can choose another that is softer like Aikido...or maybe you should just do Tennis like Sonoko-neechan? You can even do Soccer with me!"

"Yes, I am going to do this. Just go away and I wouldn't do anything harmful to you," Ayumi grabbed Conan's shoulder, shove him aside with a good 'thud', Conan was on the ground. "Do not stop me." Ayumi said with finality in her voice, and she roughly slammed the Karate Dojo's door in front of Conan's bewildered and speechless face.

With a dumb-shocked look, Conan sat up and pondered why Ayumi decided to join Karate Club. He wanted to stop it because he got the instinct that this would go like the way Ran with Karate. Conan knows that Ayumi idolized Ran (he didn't know that it was because the original Ayumi had a crush on Conan but noticed him had a 'little thing' for Ran, so Ayumi respected and wanted to be like Ran, ironic isn't?) ...but to the point of joining Karate? No. No, NO! He was going to save her from Ran's obsession of Karate! If he wanted to do this, he has to keep an eye to Ayumi!

He slid the door open and suddenly greeted with sights of shining eyes that was fans of the cool and genius Edogawa Conan.

This was the first step towards madness that called 'Kudou Shinichi joining Karate Club'. Conan wanted to slap himself, because he just making himself looked like an idiot!

"Welcome to our Dojo, Edogawa-kun! You wanted to join our club, right? Come in, come in!"

**OoOoOo **

"Conan-kun! Sorry I'm late, I've lost track of time! I was so busy studying with my college's friends!" Ran approached Conan with apologetic smile.

"No, Ran-neechan, it's fine, you didn't late," Conan said with a child-like smile. Inside, he was screaming '_**College's friends'? What kind of friends that Ran was so busy for that Ran even almost late to pick me up? You couldn't be with another man, right?**_' Conan thought, with a cracked-broken laugh on the 'Shinichi's inner side'.

"I'm glad," she sighed in relief. "So, how was today?" Ran began, taking Conan's hand and began walking.

"E-eto," Conan nervously glanced at everywhere. "I joined the Karate Club today."

"Huh?" Ran stared, dumbfounded. "Why?" Ran asked. _**Why did a Holmes Otaku like you join Karate...**_, Ran thought, full of bewilderment.

Conan mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"Conan-kun, you can tell me, you know," Ran smiled at Conan. "I'm a Karateka too, just so you know."

"It wasn't my intention to enter..." Conan began.

Ran nodded every time she sees the look of 'I am stupid' on Conan's face when he explained. She wanted to laugh because this was Kudou Shinichi; joining Karate club because he couldn't leave a third grader girl entered the Karate club alone? What a stupid reasoning. Ran knows that sometimes Shinichi afraid of her Karate moves. You can see the look on his face when she demonstrated some Karate movements; it was hilarious!

Ran laughed bitterly, though sadness written all over her face. For two years she waiting, Shinichi never ever tells her the truth. When does he going to tell her about it?

Conan noticed Ran looked towards her shoes with sadness, longing and worry at her face. He quickly said, "What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" he blurted out nervously. But inside, he knew what would cause Ran to have that face.

Ran shakes off from her silence-ness, "Ah, I just wondering what would Shinichi do if he knew that he gonna start over the school if he ever come back from his seemed impossible-to-solved-case!"

"Is it? I think he's going to freak out," Conan chuckled with sweats comes out from his forehead. He just forgets all over that problem because, it was already two years! How could he not forgotten about Shinichi's high school graduation? Shinichi was still not ended the eleventh and twelfth grade! Oh, just forget it. It's not like he was going to find out about _**them **_or_** their boss**_ anytime soon, anyway.

Conan sighed. How long he is going to after _**them**_? It seemed already ten years to him.

Ran glanced down to her little companion, who is busy sighing. Ran's mouth curled into a smile. It seems that she succeeded at trying to make Conan's face look like that. Ran doesn't know why, but she wanted Conan to have that mature-wary expression. She smiled bitterly. She did know why, it was to see that face again. The face that long time ago used to fill her days with so much kind of emotion.

**OoOoOo **

"Today's no Spicy Curry!" Kogoro shouted. "I'm sick to eat that again!"

Ran's face twitched, she glared at her father, "Why? It's not like you can cook anyway. I'm tired to cook anything, so I just cooked this because it's the easiest dinner's food to make. Eat it or not, I don't care!" Ran started to eat the Spicy Curry with a calm expression on her face.

"But, you're already made this yesterday! And even the day before that!" Kogoro whined. "And there's no Bir in the refrigerator!"

Ran keeps silent. When the food already gone from her plate, she stood up and walked to her room, and slammed the door.

Conan just sat there; he was just eating his Curry like nothing had happened.

Kogoro grudgingly ate the Spicy Curry, "This is the worst!" he grumbled. Then, Kogoro realized. "Who are going to wash all of this?!"

Conan glanced at Ran's room door. He gets the feelings that Ran was angry at him, but why? He shrugged off the thought, and went continued to eat.

**OoOoOo **

Ran slumped down to the floor. Her eyes were glinting with tears. She tries to hold them back. But...

Why? Why would he lie to me like this? Why?

So many why that Ran can't possibly get the answers. It was two years already.

She was afraid, afraid to lose these thoughts. So many times that Shinichi landed her to an open field that was so empty. She was afraid to get the feeling again.

Yes. Mouri Ran knows the real identity of Edogawa Conan. What was beneath the cover of the boy is a man in hiding.

Hiding from the evil that will someday make the world shake.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Ayumi often wears skirt or long dress, but it doesn't mean that she's a girly girl. You saw the whole 738 episodes, 17 movies, 12 OVAs, and a few specials, and you would understand that this is just an imagination. **

**I just write nonsense again...sorry about that. I don't know if you will like this, but I just write down one of my many ideas. So, want me to continue the story? **

_**Jaa nee**_**! (Goodbye) **

**Tonegawa Rie, 18 May 2014**

**Purpose of making this: To releases, some stress from national exams that I went through ten days ago **


End file.
